


Teach Me

by aphleser



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friendship, Lesbians, THE GAYS - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphleser/pseuds/aphleser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has taken Drama with the stunning Miss Quartz, and finds that she can, in fact, get gayer than she originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I do not condone real-life teacher-student relationships at all. This is just fictional. But I also know that I myself have had multiple crushes on teachers throughout my school career. It comes from being queer and repressed with no outlet. I have read a fantastic fic series called Educating the Universe, by OnyxSArdonyx and sockseevil, which served as inspiration. Onwards and upwards!

Thundering feet and slamming doors echoed down the long, full hallways, and Pearl felt herself flinch at each and every loud noise, hating the boisterous atmosphere of her high school.  _It's just for another year_ , she reminded herself with a deep breath.  _Just one more year_. She repeated her mantra like a stuck record as she made her way to homeroom.

"Hey, P! We saved you a seat, nerd!" Amethyst. The short girl was a fireball of energy, and although she was bouncy and sometimes didn't realize people's boundaries, she was a good friend. She stopped Pearl from being so sanctimonious all the time.

Garnet looked up from her book, her mirrored shades reflecting the washed-out lights above. Pearl had once plucked up the courage to ask why she always wore the shades, and Garnet had simply replied; "I have really sensitive eyes." in her calm tone. So much for the mysterious Garnet.

"Hey, Pearl."

"Hello, you two. Good weekend?" Pearl sat down gracefully, and let her backpack slide from her shoulder to the floor. Amethyst shrugged, the strap of her tank falling down her shoulder.

"Eh, it was decent. Nothing special. How about you, Garnet?"

"My moms took me to see the game on Saturday, and I had my track heat on Sunday." Pearl's blue eyes widened.

"Oh, of course! How did you do?"

"Smashed it." Garnet said calmly, and coming from anyone it would sound big-headed, but from her, it sounded right. Like her success was guaranteed.

"Alright, G-Squad! Gimme five!" Amethyst reached over, and Garnet smacked her hand against hers, a little smile on her lips. Pearl smiled widely at her friends. The support she had found with them and their friendship was life-saving.

"Settle down, class. I need to do roll-call." Called their homeroom teacher in a droning voice. The background white noise died down a little, just enough to hear the names being called.

Finally, the bell rang, and they were released, bags over shoulders, clutching their new timetables.

"Whatcha got first, P?" Amethyst bounded up to Pearl's side to catch a peek of her timetable. Pearl tilted the paper down to let her see.

"Drama, with RQ. Wait a minute, who is 'RQ'?" Pearl looked back up in confusion.

"Miss Quartz," Garnet said, "She's good, apparently." Pearl was wracking her brain, trying to remember what Miss Quartz looked like.

"She's tall, big pink curly hair. Very pretty." Garnet told Pearl, noticing her confused expression.

"Oh, her! Yes, I-I know her." Pearl laughed nervously. Miss Quartz was very pretty, it's true. Pearl remembered seeing her one time going into the staff room and staring after her for a good two minutes. That was back when she didn't realise quite how gay she was. The days of non-blissful ignorance.

"I have her too, Pearl." Garnet pointed a slender finger to the box identical to Pearl's on her own timetable. Amethyst pouted, her big bottom lip pushed out adorably.

"I don't have her, you guys."

"Oh, poor baby Amethyst," cooed Pearl, ruffling the girl's already-mussed hair. Amethyst scrunched up her face and batted Pearl's hand away.

"Cut it out, nerd. It'll be a nice break in Gym without you cramping my style." She puffed out her chest, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The picture of nonchalance.

Garnet and Pearl just laughed, and waved her goodbye. Amethyst flashed a peace sign and a wink, and ducked under two other seniors with giant backpacks.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Pearl asked Garnet, who just gave her a look.

"Amethyst can handle herself, you know that." Pearl looked back at the busy corridor.

"I know," sighed Pearl. She just felt like Amethyst got a lot of shit she didn't deserve, and tried to shield her from it as far as she could. It probably wasn't the best modus operandi when it came to Amethyst, since she took pride in her independence.

Turning back, the pair descended down the stairs to the Drama Studio. Pearl looked around, marvelling at the litter that had already accumulated, even on the first day of school. Never underestimate high schoolers' ability to make a mess of any space they happened to occupy.

Garnet leaned against the wall next to the door, cool and casual. Pearl stood upright and nervous, her usual dancer's grace turned to tension. She wrung her hands in front of her, and peeked through the glass portions of the double doors. She could just see a neat desk at the far end of the room, and a set of desks. But where was Miss Quartz?

Suddenly a face framed by a mass of pink curls blocked her view, and Pearl jerked backward violently in shock. Garnet looked up at the disturbance, as the door opened, and Miss Quartz stepped out.

 _Oh my stars, she's beautiful_ , thought Pearl, with an awestruck look on her face. Her hands were frozen against the wall, and she could feel Garnet looking at her oddly, but she couldn't stop staring at this pink goddess.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry for scaring you." Miss Quartz apologised kindly. At Pearl's dumbfounded look, she smiled.

"Pearl!" Garnet said firmly. Pearl snapped out of it with a few rapid blinks, and a shake of her peach-coloured hair.

"Oh, th-that's f-fine, Miss Quartz, I'm alright, no harm, no foul, right?" Pearl felt her cheeks redden and her mouth go a mile a minute, but couldn't seem to stop herself from babbling, or blushing.

"Pearl, that's your name?" Pearl didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded, lips a flat line.

"And that's Garnet." Pearl nodded to the black girl, who gave a calm wave.

"You've both got very pretty names, Pearl and Garnet. Do come in, don't stand outside." Pearl nodded, the look of awe creeping back onto her face. Miss Quartz went in first, and Garnet joined Pearl's side. She gave her an amused look, and Pearl blushed. Again.

Oh,  _God_ , she'd made an absolute fool of herself in front of Miss Quartz.

"You should probably rein your gay in a little, Pearl." Garnet whispered to Pearl, who gave her an exasperated look.

"I know, I know, she's just so..." Pearl trailed off, unable to even find words to describe Miss Quartz's ethereal beauty.

This was going to be a hard last year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, another update cometh. For Pearl's little jazz moment, listen to Herbie Hancock's "Alone and I" for the full effect.

Garnet was getting a lot of entertainment just watching Pearl flounder and stutter and gesticulate, all whilst staring at their attractive Drama teacher. She could see the attraction, but having never had any doubt over her identity, Garnet couldn't relate to Pearl's enormous (and frankly impressive) repression. She was getting better, and for that Garnet was grateful. Pearl deserved the moon and stars.

But fuck if it wasn't hilarious when Pearl blushed so hard when Miss Quartz asked her what her favourite play was.

"W-Well, I-I'm a rather big fan of, of uh, Tennessee Williams as a playwright, Miss Quartz." Quartz's eyes widened in delight, and Garnet swore that Pearl blushed even harder. She stifled a snicker behind a slender hand.

"How wonderful, he's one of my favourites too! Which play?" Quartz's attention was going to make Pearl spontaneously combust very soon if she wasn't careful, Garnet noted.

"Oh, I, um, Streetcar Named Desire is just so moving, and beautiful." Pearl leaned forward in her seat, hands on her chest, face dreamy.

"Agreed. Have you seen it performed?"

"N-No, not yet, Miss." Pearl ducked her head, and Garnet smirked. She knew that Pearl was having a hard time, but she wasn't about to speak up and disturb something she was sure that Pearl was enjoying. One on one with Miss Rose Quartz.

"That's a crying shame. I think Beach City Theatre troupe is considering a Tennessee Williams theme soon, I'll have to take the class on a field trip."

"I'd lo- I think we'd enjoy that, Miss." Pearl caught herself quickly. What was she thinking? That was a suggestion for a  _field trip,_  not a fucking  _date._

Other students began to trickle in, and the noise of chatter rose around Pearl and Garnet. Garnet watched her best friend carefully. She could see Pearl becoming too fixated on their Drama teacher, which would not be good in any universe. Pearl was the obsessive type, unfortunately, and Garnet knew that her relationships tended to be intense. Not that she'd had many, but none of them had ended well.

Class began, and Pearl calmed down enough to focus for the hour. The blush, however, remained.

* * *

Pearl threw herself down on the bench with none of her usual grace and a weary sigh. Amethyst bounded up behind her, pumped from her Gym class.

"Yo, P! How was Drama?" She threw her arms around Pearl's skinny shoulders. Pearl patted her hands affectionately, and Amethyst moveed to sit next to her, one foot on the floor, and the other on the bench.

"It was... good, I suppose, Miss Quartz is a really... engaging teacher." Pearl's cheeks flushed a little, and Amethyst raised her eyebrows.

"Okay... Well, Gym was great. Zumba is my favourite." Amethyst said, delight in her tone.

"Oh, you can choose dance now?" Pearl asked hopefully. Maybe she could ask if she could do ball-

"Yeah, but I don't think ballet counts."

"What? You need to be especially fit and strong to perform ballet!" A displeased look formed on Pearl's face, her delicate eyebrows knitting together.

"I know, P, I ain't the one you need to tell that to." Amethyst said fondly. Pearl just huffed, and they lapsed into companiable silence.

"You know what you could do, though?" Amethyst spoke up.

"What?"

"Swimming!" Amethyst bellowed excitedly. Pearl flinched and shushed her.

"Amethyst! Inside voice!" Amethyst just giggled loudly, kicking her short legs in the air, knowing it would exasperate Pearl all the more.

"Whatever will I do with you?" Pearl couldn't help a little affection entering her tone.

"Love me!"

"Ugh." But they were both smiling.

* * *

Pearl loved jazz. She loved the theatricality of it, the improvisation, the freedom. Whenever she needed some time to herself, after a long day at school or even a long shift at the Café, she stuck on some soft jazz, and let its beauty and lightness take her away.

Herbie Hancock was a favourite of hers, and tonight he was playing his heart out from Pearl's laptop to an audience of one. Her schoolbag laid by her desk, her jacket on the hook on the door, Pearl lay on her neatly-made bed with her eyes closed, letting the music run over her.

The piano and sax, along with the soft cymbals of the drums lifted her up and carried her away.

She began to daydream, imagining herself in a black tux, complete with two-tone patent leather shoes and bow tie. She was dancing alone, her elegant arms outstretched as if reaching for a lover. Beautiful and kind, with soft hair and softer lips, gentle hands that rested on her shoulders while her own were on her lover's waist. She tightened her grip, and heard a soft sigh from her partner. Focusing a little, Pearl suddenly saw Miss Quartz in her mind's eye, dressed in a layered pink frock, her curls pinned away from her face. Some had stubbornly coiled back to frame her beautiful face.

Pearl gasped in shock and let go.

Opening her eyes, Pearl's hands flew to her chest and mouth, respectively. Her body, before relaxed and tranquil, was now tight, her thin arms hard with muscle tension.

 _Oh, fuck_.

She really needed to get a hold of herself. Miss Quartz was not to be daydreamed of, or lusted over. A flood of indecent images suddenly appeared in Pearl's mind, and she groaned at her own stupidity.

"It'll never happen, you idiot. Move on." She told herself harshly, feeling her heart squeeze. Suddenly irritated, she got up to turn off the music.

Pearl stood alone in her room, and felt cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems a little fast for Pearl to start dreaming of Rose, but we're dealing with the lesbian to end all lesbians here. And I've definitely done something similar myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the gap between updates, I have a job with funny hours.  
> I don't own Kylie Minogue's Love at First Sight.

Pearl was early to her, Garnet and Amethyst's shared picnic table, a bit too early if she was being honest with herself. She sat down and pulled out a piece of paper, idly flicking through the songs on her iPod. Finally, she settled on a Kylie Minogue track, and let the sugar sweet lyrics lift her heart a little.

"And everything went from wrong to right, and the stars came out and filled up the sky..." Pearl hummed as she penned her name neatly at the top of the sheet of paper. Staring at the paper, Pearl sighed and shut her eyes. She adjusted the little buds in her ears as one almost fell out.

Her heart felt heavy, and full. Soon her hand seemed to be drawing of it's own accord, doodling little swirls and hearts and roses...

"Baby, when I heard you for the first time, I knew we were meant to be as one-"

"IT WAS LOVE, IT WAS LOVE, IT WAS LOVE!" Amethyst bellowed backup, causing Pearl to jump a mile and clutch her at her chest. Trying to recover, she slammed her physics textbook on top of the paper, and pulled the earbuds out of her ears.

"Jesus _Christ_  Amethyst!" Pearl scolded, her heart pounding in every part of her body, "You gave me a heart attack!"

"Can't help it, P, when I hear Kylie Minogue the instinct just kicks in. Whatcha doodlin'?" Pearl increased the pressure she was putting on her textbook, and stuttered out a reply.

"I-I didn't think she would be your type of music, Amethyst." Pearl swerved around the subject bluntly. Thankfully, Amethyst could be very easy to distract.

"No judging, Pierogi, all music is good music. Except Skrillex. And Nickelback."

"Nickelback are okay," mumbled Pearl to herself, silently congratulating herself on the topic change.

"But anyway, what was that piece of paper you slammed under that book awful fast?" Amethyst tilted her head knowingly, as Pearl inwardly swore. Too soon, she jinxed it.

"Oh, nothing important! Just doodling, waiting for you and Garnet."

"Can I see, Pearl?" Amethyst drew out Pearl's name, teasing her best friend. She edged closer, moving onto the bench on all fours.

"It's not that interesting, Amethyst." Pearl insisted, leaning back as Amethyst leaned forward. Her hand pressed down harder on the textbook, so much so that a line of muscle appeared in her upper arm.

"I think it is." Amethyst teased.

"Well, I'm telling you it's  _not._ " Pearl said, almost harshly, and Amethyst stopped instantly, her fun expression melting off of her face. She hated when Pearl got secretive and private. It felt like she never told her anything anymore, like Amethyst was just an immature friend that Pearl and Garnet tolerated.

"Fine, keep your stupid paper, I'll bet you were just writing "Pearl Quartz" all over it anyway." Pearl went white. How did Amethyst know?

"I wasn't-" she began weakly, but Amethyst cut her off.

"Save it, Pearl, Garnet told me how you were with Quartz yesterday. You need to date more, get out, meet girls who don't have a job at your school." Pearl just blushed furiously and turned her face towards the wood circling the picnic area.

"I just feel like I'm not meant to date anyone right now." Amethyst gave her the patented "What the fuck" expression.

"What the hell does that mean, Pearl?"

"I don't think I'm ready to date, is what I mean." Pearl said exasperatedly, clutching at the hem of her t-shirt. Amethyst rolled her eyes at Pearl's theatrics.

"You just need to get out more, Pearlie-bird, meet new people. School's a small pond, and you need a big ocean."

"You really think so?" Pearl looked up hopefully. Amethyst nodded wisely, arms crossed.

"I know so."

* * *

Being early was a Pearl thing, just like being mysterious was a Garnet thing. She liked to be places before things began, lessons, concerts, shifts at work. It made her feel calmer to know she was in the right place before the right time.

Miss Quartz's classroom was a fairly informal room. Students were allowed to come and go pretty much as they pleased, so long as they didn't damage anything or anyone.

Pearl sat on one of the desks, earbuds in again. Her foot bounced to the beat, and lithe fingers danced across the surface of the table to the melody. She was so lost in music that she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"Good song?" For the second time that day, Pearl almost jumped out of her skin, clutching at her pounding heart.

"Holy sh-!" She said, before slapping a hand over her mouth, a bright blush blooming in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"

"What for?" Laughed Miss Quartz, "I was the one who snuck up on you. Good save on the cursing, by the way. I don't want to have to give anyone detention so early in the school year." Pearl giggled nervously.

_Punish me, Miss Quartz! I've been such a bad girl!_

Pearl couldn't believe that of all the thoughts in her head at this precise moment, that one had won out. Jesus, she was a fucking gay  _mess_. Amethyst was right, she needed to go out and get laid.

"So why are you here so early, Miss Pearl?" Miss Quartz asked conversationally, not completely oblivious to Pearl's blushing and starry eyes. Crushes from students weren't rare, but she never paid much attention to them. Wasn't worth the trouble it could definitely cause.

 _I like that, Miss Pearl,_  Pearl thought.

"I just like to be places a bit early, that's all." She hadn't stuttered! Victory!

"Good to know. You're more punctual than I am, Pearl."  _I love the way she says my name_ , sighed Pearl silently, her heart squeezing.

No, the plan was to go out, meet new, exciting,  _available_  girls and get some dating and relationship experience. Just like Amethyst said.

Pearl just laughed politely, and moved to her usual seat, pulling out her notebook and pencil case. Miss Quartz moved to her own desk. It was clear the moment was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst being gay for 1,000-ish words.

As a general rule, Pearl hated nightclubs.

Maybe some individuals found enjoyment in expensive drinks, obnoxiously loud techno and straights everywhere, but not her.

The fact that Garnet and Amethyst had managed to drag her to the only one in town irked her something awful, and she was trying not to let it sour their evening. After all, their hearts were in the right place, they were there for her benefit. Despite the fact that she didn't actually want this. On a school night, no less!

Amethyst was dirty-dancing right in the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by admiring girls, seemingly ignorant of the way the sticky floor hindered the movement of her combat boots. The strap of her tank fell off of her shoulder, and Pearl itched to pull it up again. Instead, she looked away and took another sip of her strawberry daiquiri. Garnet nudged her gently.

"Why don't you dance? You might enjoy yourself more."

"I  _am_  enjoying myself!" Pearl insisted, worried that Garnet thought she was being ungrateful. She had paid for their round, after all, with a handful of bills that her mum Ruby had tucked into her hand with a wink and an "Enjoy yourselves, girls!". Sapphire had slapped Ruby's muscled forearm with a scandalised giggle and told her to behave, while Ruby just waggled her eyebrows at her wife. Pearl had watched their flirty exchange with a knotted sort of sadness in her chest.

"You're not, Pearl, I can tell. Look, we don't have to stay, I can text my mama to come pick us up, and stay over mine-"

"No, I need this, you were right." Pearl was adamant on having at least some kind of fun, and with a swig of her drink, went over to the dancefloor.

Garnet sighed quietly. Determined Pearl was a cute Pearl, but she worried her best friend would overdo it with the attempt at having fun that wasn't exactly Pearl-friendly. She watched her go, hoping Pearl wouldn't get knocked over by the rowdy crowd of people grinding on the dancefloor.

* * *

Pearl was having second thoughts.

After the third drunkard had tipped his drink over her shoes (her nice patent leather brogues, too), she was about ready to yank Amethyst away from the group of girls watching her dance in awe and ask Garnet politely to ring her one of her mums, when Pearl saw her.

She had pink hair, which caught Pearl's eye first, but as she looked properly more stunning details filled in. She had a lip ring, silver and gleaming under the cheap lights, dark eyes and multiple piercings running up her earlobes. She looked beautifully dangerous, and dangerously beautiful.

Pearl was smitten.

Something in her made her walk over to the mystery woman, and stick out her hand in greeting. She was sure she'd kick herself for doing this in a goddamn nightclub, of all places, but in that moment, Pearl kind of wanted to introduce herself properly. Miraculously, the woman, after looking her up and down, took her hand in a firm grip and gave it a confident shake. A half-smile made it's way across her face.

 _Her hand's really warm,_ Pearl thought deliriously.

"Do you wanna dance?" Mystery Woman shouted over the music, slowly pulling Pearl closer by the hand. Pearl nodded, feeling the hot blush all over her face.

"Yes, please!" She shouted back, nodding furiously again, then wincing at her words. 'Yes, please'?  _Really_ , Pearl?

Mystery Woman just laughed, and pulled her in closer.

"You're a polite cutie, aren't you? I like a girl with manners." Pearl felt her entire body warm up suddenly at her comment.

They began to dance, Pearl a little awkward and trying not to defer to ballet moves, and Mystery Woman all hips and hair-ruffling. Even the way she pushed her hair back was sexy, and Pearl felt herself sweat. She knew it was nothing to do with the amount of people in here, which surely wasn't sanitary-

Pearl's inner monologue was cut off abruptly by Mystery Woman spinning her smoothly and placing her hands on her narrow hips. They were so close now, Pearl noticed, her face afire. She could smell Mystery Woman's sweat and musky cologne, feel the length of her curvy body along her own skinny frame.

Pearl mentally thanked the Lord for Garnet and Amethyst.

* * *

"Yeah, P! Get it, P-uuuuuuuurl!" Amethyst hollered across the dance floor, feeling inordinately proud of her best friend. Pearl wasn't known for going to clubs and gettin' it down, so to see her go, and actually enjoy herself? Miraculous.

Garnet just smiled tightly, and under her shades her brows furrowed. She wasn't entirely sure that meeting strangers in a club was the best way forward for Pearl, who was more of a coffee and bookshops kind of gal. But at least she was having fun, and making friends.

The girl Pearl was dancing with suddenly flipped her around, Pearl's back to her front, and began to grind. Both Amethyst and Garnet were surprised when Pearl smiled slowly and began to run a pale hand down Mystery Girl's throat, before making a fist in her hair. Their heads inclined together, looking more intimate than ever.

Garnet turned away at that point, and took a steadying swallow of her drink. She had to get a handle on herself.

A tap on the shoulder made her turn around, and she saw Amethyst looking panicked.

"Pearl's gone!" she mouthed, the music drowning out her voice. Instantly, Garnet's head snapped upwards to scan the dance floor. Sure enough, Pearl's strawberry-blonde head was nowhere to be seen. Mystery Girl had disappeared too. Garnet clenched her fists tightly.

"Come on, let's find her." Amethyst trailed behind, looking everywhere, even in the toilets stalls that were clearly occupied with more than one individual. Amethyst wondered briefly if Pearl was in one of those stalls with Mystery Girl, before realising that there was no way in Hell Pearl would stumble into a bathroom with someone at a club, no matter how hot they were.

Garnet looked worried, constantly adjusting her shades, and Amethyst noticed that her best friend was more concerned than she was letting on. Amethyst knew how Garnet felt about Pearl. And she knew Garnet would never ever tell Pearl how she felt.

Amethyst felt her battered Samsung buzz in her bra, and fished it out of her left cup. Garnet also pulled out her phone, and silently they both read the text they had both received.

Pierogi: [10:56]  _Sheena_ _(the girl I was dancing with) has invited me to her place for the night. I'm safe, I promise. I'll see you two tomorrow at school xx_

Amethyst looked up at Garnet and saw her jaw clench. She put a hand on her taller girl's arm.

"I'll text back for the both of us," she said, "we can talk to her tomorrow." Garnet just nodded and texted her mama to come get them, who answered almost instantly. Amethyst typed out a reply to Pearl.

Me: [10:58]  _Sure thang P, c ya tomoz! We want all the_ _deets! xx_

* * *

"So, this is my place. Make yourself at home." Sheena tossed her leather jacket on the arm of the couch, before sitting down and pulling off her Doc Martens. Pearl hovered a little uncomfortably, wringing her hands together. She had already removed her shoes at the door, following years of instinctive politeness.

Sheena looked up at this cute, timid girl that she'd picked up at a club purely by chance. She seemed nervous as Hell.

"We don't have to do anything, you know. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." At that, Pearl reacted.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly deny you your own bed!" Sheena chuckled at Pearl's proper speech. She sure was cute, this girl.

"I think you'll find you're my guest, cutie, so I can't let you sleep on my ratty old couch. I'm a gentlewoman." Pearl blushed, and walked over to Sheena, who watched her curiously. With a newfound confidence, Pearl carefully sat on Sheena's lap, cupping her face gently. Sheena let her hands move naturally to Pearl's waist to steady her, and smiled a come-hither smile. Pearl bit her lip.

"If you insist," Pearl said, voice low, "I'm a polite guest." Slowly, painfully slowly, she brought her face closer and closer to Sheena's, until their lips were brushing.

"It's not polite to tease, you know." Sheena said breathlessly. Pearl smiled.

"I'm terribly sorry," she breathed, "I'll make it up to you." With that, she let their lips meet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the huge gap between updates, I had no inspiration whatsoever. But I have some now, so here's another chapter for you!

Delmarva High, for the very first time that spring, was bathed in dripping yellow sunshine. It was coming through the windows, through the doors, through every crack and crevice the building had.

Eyes closed, Garnet sat on one of the benches outside the front of the school, soaking it up. She concentrated on everything around her; the footsteps of early students, chatter and gossip, the feel of old varnished wood under her hands, the glorious warmth sinking into her skin.

One sound didn't fit the others, and that was the purring engine of a motorbike. Garnet opened her eyes curiously, and felt a pang of jealousy when she realised it was the mysterious stranger Pearl had gone home with, dropping her off. Pearl delicately climbed off the back of the bike, and handed the woman her helmet and jacket, as well as the neck-guard. The woman leaned in, and Pearl grinned playfully. Garnet felt her heart squeeze watching them kiss goodbye. She looked away.

"You look like you're enjoying the sunshine." Garnet opened her eyes and found Pearl, looking as put-together as always. She had her soft pink cardigan from the night before neatly folded over her arm.

"And you look like you had fun last night." Answered Garnet shortly, hating herself when Pearl blushed and looked down.

"Yes, S was lovely." Garnet raised her eyebrows and forced herself to sound interested.

"How lovely?" She attempted to tease, and Pearl smiled secretively.

"Very lovely." She giggled, and sat down next to her best friend, "Look, I'm sorry for disappearing on you like that last night. I didn't want to worry you or Amethyst." Garnet waved her away.

"No worries, Pearl. We know you, and if you trust someone enough to go home with them, you're safe. Just let us know before you go next time, please?"

"Of course!" Pearl nodded fiercely, before smiling at Garnet. Smiling back, Garnet felt brave enough to plant a kiss on Pearl's cheek.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" Pearl tilted her head, confused, "You came out and did something you wanted to, and you got what you wanted. Could have been executed better," she teased as Pearl looked away, embarrassed, "but you did it."

"I feel more confident now," Pearl said firmly, hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm glad," said Garnet simply.

"YOOOOO, MAH GURL PEARL GOT HERSELF SOME LAST NIGHT!" Amethyst bellowed over the entire courtyard, prompting Garnet to slam her palms against her ears and Pearl to furiously shush her, as the other students looked over at them.

" _Amethyst, I am going to eviscerate you for this!"_ Amethyst just grinned mischievously at her friend, and made a noise that sounded like a laugh, but was far too evil to be trusted.

"It's true though, you got yourself some hot biker-chick ass last night." She sat down heavily at the bench, and looked expectantly at Pearl.

A long silence. Amethyst tapped her toes against the floor, and fidgeted.

"Well?!" She prompted. Pearl just looked at her haughtily, "Come on, P! I wanna hear all the dirty details!"

"I'm not telling you anything since you shouted my private business across the entire state!" Pearl crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Garnet just sighed. counting down the seconds until...

"Well, sorry, P! Is that what you wanna hear? Are you gonna be a snob all day?" Amethyst said angrily. Pearl whipped her head round so fast, Garnet got whiplash just looking at her.

"How dare you! I'm not a snob!"

"Could'a fooled me!"

"You little-"

"Guys!" Garnet slammed her hand against the table, and the bickering pair fell silent.

"Amethyst, apologise." Amethyst looked indignant.

"I already did!"

"Properly." Garnet said, her voice hard.

"Fine! I'm sorry for yelling about your business in public, Pearl."

"Apology accepted." Pearl said primly. Amethyst rolled her eyes at her friend's theatrics.

"Pearl?" Pearl looked at Garnet, smiling, "Apologise to Amethyst." Pearl's face dropped. Amethyst laughed loudly.

"What? Garnet, what for?" She whined.

"For being snobby." Garnet let a little smile quirk her lips, as Pearl sputtered.

"Garnet! That's not fair, I'm not snobby!" Pearl held her angry expression until she noticed Amethyst giggling under her breath and Garnet joining in, "Oh, you two! Fine, I'm sorry for being," she paused, seemingly bringing herself to say the word, "snobby."

"Apology accepted," Amethyst said loftily, " _Now_  can we hear all the deets, P?"

"As much as I want to hear about your night, Pearl, I need to be in Gym right now. Talk to you both later!" Garnet stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked away, relieved that she'd dodged having to hear all about how S got to hold Pearl all night long and hear her noises and see her waking up warm and satisfied.

"Well, I don't got to be nowhere for an hour, I got me a free period. Spare me nothing, Pierogi!" Pearl blushed, and began.

* * *

Amethyst found Garnet first at lunchtime, hunched over Chemistry homework.

"'Sup G-Squad, how you doin'?" Garnet shrugged casually, eyes on her textbook, "Pearl's doing English revision today, so it's just me and you, boo!" Garnet gave a thumbs up. Amethyst didn't like this. Garnet was quiet, but she was never mute.

"Are you really okay, Garnet?" She didn't answer, and Amethyst knew why. "This is about Pearl, isn't it."

"Not everything I do or say is about Pearl!" Garnet exploded.

"But this is."

Garnet sighed, forcing herself to uncurl her fingers from her textbook, one by one. She felt tears pricking her eyes, and swallowed them back. She wasn't going to fall apart so easily. She felt, rather than saw, Amethyst sit down next to her.

"It's just that Pearl decided to let go with a total stranger," she admitted, voice shaking, "and I can't sit there and be the best friend when I want to be with her so badly, I just can't."

"Oh, G, come here," Amethyst opened her pudgy arms, and Garnet folded herself into them. Amethyst held her best friend close, running a hand soothingly up and down Garnet's broad back. She absorbed Garnet's gentle hiccuping sobs.

"She does love you, you know." Amethyst said quietly.

"But not in the way I want." Garnet said sadly. Amethyst just held her tighter.

Soon enough, Garnet calmed down, and Amethyst let her sit up again as she wiped away her tears from under her sunglasses.

"God, I feel like such a pining mess. This is my fault anyway." Amethyst laughed.

"What, it's your fault Pearl found someone?"

"I suggested the club. I thought... I don't know what I thought. Maybe a new environment..."

"Garnet, if you really do want to date Pearl, you need to be more upfront about how you feel. You can't sit and listen to her blather about her night of passion and then pine silently. She's never gonna know, you hide your feelings too well around her."

"So you think I ought to be more open?"

"Well, go easy, G, and don't take everything I say as gospel. All Amethyst Advice comes with a warning that I can't take responsibility, you know this." Garnet smiled, despite herself.

"Yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Garnet gonna be more open with her feelings for Pearl? Will Pearl notice? Tune in next year, when I update again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave some feedback if you please!


End file.
